Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Strip form acoustic insulation for use between sheet building products and a structural building substructure, such as timber joists on a frame, are known. They are generally arranged between a flooring sheet and a flooring substructure and the flooring sheet is directly fixed to the flooring substructure through the insulating strip. Although some reduction in sound transmission may occur, it is limited because of the direct connection of the flooring sheets to the flooring substructure.
Insulating systems, for providing dampening of acoustic transmission, including multiple layers of sheet material with graded properties, are known. These multiple layer systems, such as those employing two or more layers of paper faced gypsum boards, increase the cost of a flooring system both by increasing the amount of materials used for a given floor area and by requiring additional labour time for installation.